Tablet computing devices, have become increasingly popular in recent years due to their ease of use, light weight and portability. Such devices typically include a thin, lightweight case and a touch-sensitive screen that occupies a majority of the area of the front face of the tablet. The touch-sensitive screen allows for ease of interaction with the interface of the tablet and for convenient consumption of media such as videos, photographs, and music, as well as web browsing and email.
While tablet devices are convenient for media consumption, they are less convenient for media creation, for example, word-processing and email composition. This stems from the fact that on a tablet device, text is typically input via an on-screen keyboard, which lacks the tactile feedback of a physical keyboard, and is less conducive to rapid and accurate typing. To alleviate this inconvenience, some tablet devices can couple to a physical keyboard, for example via the Bluetooth wireless communications standard. However, the separate physical keyboard reduces the portability and convenience of the tablet device.
Additionally, tablets are adapted for being held in the user's hands during usage; if the user's hands are occupied, the tablet typically must be laid flat on a surface. Neither arrangement allows for convenient viewing of the tablet simultaneous with the use of a keyboard.
A convenient solution for transporting and situating a tablet computing device and associated keyboard is therefore desired.